


Immortal

by kathkin



Series: Merlin Drabbles [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, References to Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius knows that, despite all his warnings, and Uther’s laws, and despite even having watched a man being executed, Merlin won’t ever stop using magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written October 2008.

Gaius knows that, despite all his warnings, and Uther’s laws, and despite even having watched a man being executed, Merlin won’t ever stop using magic.

And he knows exactly why. Merlin is young. He’s so young that he’s immortal, and he knows that, even if he does get caught, he won’t die. Because dying is something that other people do. 

And he knows that’s true because he can remember when he was young enough to be immortal, and he couldn’t do any of the things Merlin can do. Merlin probably thinks he could save himself. But he knows that won’t happen, because none of the people who’ve been executed in the last twenty years have ever managed to save themselves using magic.  
But it wouldn’t matter if Gaius told him that. Because Merlin knows he’s immortal, and that’s not going to change.


End file.
